Snowfall
by DeepWriter
Summary: America has always gone to his sister -Canada's- house whenever he needed help.  But this time he needs to go to apologize and ends up finding out why people like her so much.  Slight AmeriCan if you tilt your head.


Alfred shivered violently as he trudged up to his younger sisters doorway. The American felt guilty, he knew he had been neglecting his younger sister and he knew whenever he DID notice her it was to yell at the people she hung out with. It didn't matter if it was Netherlands, Russia, Cuba, Egypt or even England. Alfred winced when he remembered a particularly violent thrashing he got from Madeline after he flipped out on Russia for the third time that day. On the other hand, America was extremely grateful that she stepped in when she did. The American nation knew he tended to be oblivious on a regular day, but when he was upset that just increased tenfold, and the look on Ivans face when he finally shut up, due to his sister, implied that he was going to die a slow death.

Shivering violently once more, Alfred pulled his jacket closer to his body and moved as fast as he could in the knee-high snow that was still falling. Canada lived in Northern Quebec, just across the Quebec-Ontario border. Her place was still close to Ottawa, but only just. Granted she also had an apartment in Ottawa itself, but that wasn't the point, this was her main home. This was where she was unless special business called her out. Slowly he made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell, her home was small (small for a nation's anyways). The chiming from the bell rang through the house, and a soft growling could be heard behind the door.

The door swung open and Alfred tilted his head downwards. Meeting Madeline's soft violet eyes with his own sky blue ones. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders softly, as her large doe-like eyes stared at him in confusion. From behind her knee, Alfred saw Kumajiro poke his head around her and sniff at him. His teeth bared in a silent snarl.

"Uh..." Alfred stuttered eloquently.

"Alfred?" She questioned, her head tilted to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I -uh- I... hm..." Alfred scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Ah... can I come in, Maddie?"

Madeline said nothing except step back and opened the door wider to let him in. Alfred shook off what snow he could before stepping onto the welcome mat. He glanced at his younger sister once more, a small, uncomfortable smile playing on her mouth.

"I'll be in the kitchen, eh?" Madeline told him softly before disappearing into the kitchen doorway.

America pulled off his trademarked bomber jacket gratefully, shaking his now-wet hair and pulling off his gloves he hung them up beside his sister's own. Before kneeling down and unbuckling his boots, while kneeling on the floor Alfred took a look around. Standing up, he brushed off his jeans and straightened his posture. The front foyer was actually an open living room, to Alfred's left was the den. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and pumpkin-spice scented candles dotted the room with their warm glow. In front of the fireplace was a coffee table that was littered with DVD's and books, a coaster with a half-drunk mug of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table and Madeline's glasses also sat on the coffee table. There was an overstuffed brown couch just past the coffee table and a hand-knit red blanket lay draped over the couch's back. Kumajiro had lumbered back to 'his' armchair and was curled up, asleep, on top of Madeline's red sweater. A TV in the corner sat, untouched and the DVD player below it was reading 'no disc'.

"Alfred?" Maddie's voice cut through the American's musings softly and Alfred turned to the younger nation.

Maddie stood at little over 5'3", but she was extremely curvy. Like Ukraine, her tracks of land were proportioned in her hips and chest. It fit on her, oddly enough, so Madeline didn't look like the typical ditzy blondes found (painfully enough) in Hollywood. Blue and purple plaid pajama bottoms hung low on her hips, with a lilac camisole and a blue cardigan that fell to her mid-thigh. Her wavy honey blonde hair that was usually tied up in a high ponytail cascaded over her shoulders to her mid back, her bangs brushing across the bridge of her nose gently. Canada's beautiful violet eyes watched her brothers face intently.

"Mads..." Alfred tried a grin but he knew it came out forced and awkward. "Ah... see..."

Madeline looked to the side, her body shifting to lean against the door frame. "Why did you come here, Alfred?"

"I -uh- I... I missed you..." Alfred shrugged, an awkward half-smile on his face. "I've been so caught up in everything this past year... and then with the whole 'bat-shit crazy older brother goin' nuts-o' thing..."

Madeline still wasn't looking at him and Alfred winced. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly he took a few steps towards her, bending down slightly and catching her eyes, he stood back up. Keeping eye-contact the whole time.

"Mads, I'm sorry... I'm not good at this apologizing stuff... I bet you I get it from England." America weakly smiled.

Maddie gave him a small smile, although her eyes seemed sad. Looking down once more she responded, "That's okay, Al, I know you've been having a tough time. It's okay, it's not your fault."

Alfred growled low in his throat, those were the words that he had heard repeatedly from people over the years 'it's okay, it's not your fault'. For once he'd like someone to say that it was his fault just so he could go about fixing it without making himself look like a jackass. Alfred ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Maddie, Canada... no... No, It's not okay!" Alfred stated, his eyes burning with an intense anger for himself as his voice grew louder with his sentence.

Maddie looked up at him, her doe-eyes wide and surprised. "I fucked it up! Every time I saw you with someone else I just... I just knew! Alright? I always fuck up! I try, Mads! Really, I do! But every time I just... I just-!" Alfred nearly punched something in his frustration.

Maddie's eyes softened and she moved forward instantly, wrapping her arms around Alfred's midsection, burrowing her face into his chest and listening to his pounding heartbeat. Alfred sighed, the fight leaving him as soon as his sister hugged him. America wrapped his arms around his little Canadian and breathed out slowly.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jealous bastard lately." Alfred sighed.

Maddie looked up at him, never once breaking her hold. "Alfred... you know not everything is your fault, right?"

"Sure feels that way." Alfred muttered, stepping back and slamming his hands into his pockets. "Maddie, when we were little I promised to always protect you... when I say in a meeting that I'm a hero, I'm actually saying that if there's a problem people can come to me... I try to do the best that I can but I keep on screwing up... I heard Prussia and France talking, y'know. They said that an Empire's reign only lasts a couple of hundred years... they were talking about me, Mads... an' how my 'empire' is crumbling an' that I'll probably be just another broken empire soon..." Alfred's eyes looked pained. "An' every time I think of that all I can think about is, what happens to you...? Hell, even to England? England has a ridiculous amount enemies, and if I'm not top dog anymore, someone could hurt you... I dunno... I just... I dunno..."

Madeline sighed, tightening her grip on her brother before stepping away. "Alfred, no one is asking you to be perfect. At least, no one that matters. Most of the other nations see you as a kid that got in over his head... but they understand how difficult it is to be the superpower of the world... Look, I know it's been tough... you think I wouldn't know how tough it's been for you? I am your sister!" Madeline joked to him, attempting to lighten the mood. Alfred gave a halfhearted smile. Maddie touched his cheek gently. "But you forget, you promised to always protect me and I promised to always back you up... I have your back frere. Don't forget that."

Alfred heaved a sigh before giving a genuine smile, not a grin or a smug smile. But a genuine one, he wrapped his arms around Maddie's shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"What would I do without you?" He murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Go crazy." Maddie told him, stretching up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. She pulled away slightly. "Would you like some coffee? Or maybe some hot chocolate?"

Alfred gave a lop-sided grin. "Hot chocolate would be great, Mads. Thanks."

Madeline gave a small curtsy, giggling. "My pleasure, sir. Come on, you can stay in my guest bedroom tonight."

Alfred smiled and let Maddie pull him along by his hand, into the kitchen. He was thankful for his sister, more than anyone could imagine.

* * *

The next morning, America woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Popping his spine in a few places before cracking his neck soundly. Running a hand through his light golden coloured hair, Alfred got out of bed and pulled on some clothes that he had left over at Madeline's house last time he was there. Dressed in American blue-jeans, a blue Captain America t-shirt and an informal button up shirt over top (with the buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows of course), America then made his way down the stairs of Madeline's small home.

"Maddie?" Alfred called.

"In the kitchen, Alfred." Her voice called back.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice rang through the house.

Alfred swore and shut his eyes tightly. Running a hand through his hair, he bit back the urge to swear again. Of all people, he knew that England was going to give him hell regardless of what he had done. Due to his personal argument about whether or not to go in or put it off for a bit, Alfred failed to notice Arthur walking out of the kitchen. Failing to notice until, that is, Arthur cleared his throat rather loudly. Alfred's head whipped up and the estranged Father-Son duo stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Ah... hmm... Good Morning, America." England said uncomfortably.

"Heh... Mornin' England." Alfred gave a half-grin. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Madeline called me... she said that you were here and you seemed quite upset about something."

"And you came all the way to cute little Canada? Anh, Artie I'm touched!" Alfred laughed, it was too loud and sounded fake even to his own ears.

Arthur's face turned red as he watched Alfred try to blow things off like they were nothing. "No, you blundering idi-!" Arthur bit his tongue and started again. "No, Alfred... I'm here because I thought you needed someone to listen to you."

"Yeah well, I got Maddie for that so you're out of luck old man." Alfred, again, tried to brush him off.

Arthur eyed him warily. "America, please. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, lad."

"No, you're trying to give me pity." Alfred snapped, his blue eyes flashing. "Leave me alone."

"Alfred, I'm your father-!" England tried.

"You haven't been my father since you told me that if I wanted freedom so badly I could shoot myself with a musket." Alfred interrupted sharply.

"To which you responded that if it got you away from England you'd be happy to." Madeline's soft voice interrupted. "I'm sorry, if I'm just causing problems. But you seemed really upset, Alfred... and Arthur is someone who helps me when I don't understand things so I thought he could help... I'm sorry."

Alfred sighed. "Mads, I ain't mad at you. Only at him." Alfred jerked his thumb towards England before hooking it into his superman belt.

Arthur sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to give you pity, Alfred. I'm only trying to help. And Madeline, you have done nothing wrong. Nothing at all, lass."

Maddie smiled timidly at the two of them. "Then why are you two fighting, if I've done nothing wrong?"

Alfred's mouth dropped and Arthur's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline (a feat in and of itself). Alfred gave a small, surprised laugh. "Damn Mads, way to hit the nail on the head."

Maddie gave her small smile again and beckoned them into the kitchen. "Come on, lets sit have have something to eat... I'm sure everything will look a little better after we all have something to eat."

"Hopefully." Arthur murmured. "After you." He said politely to Alfred.

Alfred nodded curtly and brushed past his ex-father figure into the kitchen. Madeline hummed a French tune that Alfred vaguely remembered hearing from his revolution (Francis and him talked to each other a lot during that. During one of their long conversations they ended up talking about Maddie, France said that he used to sing that song to Maddie when she was younger). Arthur followed behind and the two sat at the small island counter in the middle of the room. Wall-length windows decorated the wall to Alfred's right, showing the bright day and soft snow that still continued to snow even this morning. Madeline placed a cup of black coffee in front of Alfred and a strong cup of English Breakfast Tea in front of Arthur. She then gave them both pancakes. Madeline was dressed in her own simple way, a white long-sleeved shirt that contrasted nicely against her dark blue jeans. Her hair was once more left hanging down her back, a strand falling in front of her as she leant over the cooking pancakes slightly.

" -don't understand why you two even do this." Maddie's voice cut through Alfred's musing.

"What?" Alfred asked, startled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You mean Pardon."

Alfred shot him a glare and was about to retaliate when Canada spoke up. "I don't understand why you two even do this." She repeated.

"Do what?" Arthur asked, seeing as how Alfred was a little busy shovelling pancakes into his mouth.

"You two fight like this behind closed doors. During a meeting you two look as close as can be, like nothing is wrong. Yet when the spotlight is off you two are at each others' throats and drudging up old memories that are better left buried." Madeline explained, as she sat down across from them.

England sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "Some things cannot be forgotten, Madeline."

Maddie shook her head ruefully. "And some people refuse to let them be put to rest. Never forget, but leave the past in the past."

"Easy for you to say." Alfred interjected, swallowing a piece of pancake. "You've never had someone truly betray you."

"Like someone telling you one things before doing something completely different and breaking your heart in the mean time?" Madeline asked, the question sounded innocent enough.

"Yeah." Alfred nodded, once again falling pray to his oblivious nature.

"Like when France told me he'd never leave me and I would always be his little girl before he tossed me to England because he thought he could get more money from his other colonies?" Madeline nonchalantly took a sip from her own mug, not seeming bothered in the least.

"Ah..." Alfred winced, rubbing the back of his neck (having already demolished his pancakes). "Well, I... uh..."

"Eloquent." Arthur snorted before turning back to Canada. "Madeline, I realize that must have been difficult but you have to understand that-"

"No, Arthur. Forgive me, but you two are the ones drudging up past memories and using them as painful bombs on the other. I realize I'm not as old as you two, but you also have to realize that I've seen my fair share. And it sucks when I'm used as a bargaining chip between you two." Madeline told them, her violet eyes shimmering with sadness although her tone was firm.

"Maddie... that's just the way we are. We don't mean to do that to you. Least of all you, I think I can speak for both of us when we say that we just want to keep you safe... but we just haven't gotten over it yet." Alfred told her.

"Either get over it, or don't bother talking to me." She stated, setting her mug down with a clunk. "I love the both of you, but you're both being idiots. I love you two. But I'd hate to have to choose between you two again."

* * *

Later in the day, Alfred finally figured out what has been wrong with him for so long. Why he was always so angry or tired from trying to deal with everyone, he realized it wasn't because he wasn't trying hard enough. It was more because America couldn't put the past behind him, and neither could most of the other nations. Maybe that was why so many nations liked Canada, people like Russia or Cuba, Netherlands or Prussia. It wasn't because they wanted to take advantage of her (although Alfred still had doubts about that), maybe it was more because when you talked to Madeline you knew that whatever you had done in the past was put firmly in the past. So Canada wouldn't hold it against you, something that most nations searched for because they couldn't deal with half the things they were forced to do or had seen in their long life. So even as Alfred walked into the World Meeting with his same stupid grin, bomber jacket and complete insanity he knew that today was going to be a little better. Simply because his little sister was sitting right next to him, with a small smile and a kind word just in case he ever needed someone to help him back on his feet. Madeline was as kind as the snowfall, giving each person an even amount of snow and never wavering no matter what they had done.

* * *

Jesus, I just wanted to write a quiet fic about Madeline and Alfred and it kind of spun into this. I don't even know if it completely makes sense.

I know, I know. "DEEPWRITER! Why aren't you updating your old stuff!" Look guys, I'm a crap updater. And btw If you read Mishaps with Magic here's an easter egg for you I only need 180 reviews.

Moving onwards, I know that I haven't posted a lot lately, mostly because I've been a little caught up in things this year. I'm Captain of the Girls Hockey and the Girls Lacrosse teams at school, I also have figure skating competitions and Grade Ten homework to deal with. Plus I've been working on my own story lately.

I am really sorry guys, for all the problems but anyways, please **_REVIEW!_**


End file.
